


four steps (into the unknown)

by Doranwen



Category: Tomorrow When the War Began (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doranwen/pseuds/Doranwen
Summary: A Homer/Ellie version of the film, shown in a few key scenes...





	four steps (into the unknown)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



> Much thanks to nightsmistress for betaing this and improving this story greatly!

"Seriously, what difference does a—a flag make?" Kevin turned to look out the window, pounding his hand against the cupboard. His actions only gave voice to the helplessness all of them felt. What could they do against such a powerful enemy? They could barely keep themselves alive. Kevin's anger paralleled Fi's hesitancy and Corrie's hurt.

Homer had channeled everything into determination to stay alive—and keep his friends alive as well. But with Ellie there was something more. He had sent her to spy on the Showground, and she'd come back with a serious weapon and a personality switch—except when she found Robyn and Lee were missing. _What had happened to her?_ Maybe Corrie or Kevin could tell him. Later.

Homer glanced back at Ellie, whose head drooped. She opened the first aid kit, every movement sluggish and listless. He caught Fi's eye and nodded his head toward Ellie. Good old Fi; she might be hopeless when it came to bush survival, but people were a different story.

Fi shoved the plate of bread and the jar of vegemite into Kevin's hands. "Be useful and make some sandwiches," she said in a voice meant for him alone. She came around the counter and tapped Ellie on the shoulder. "I'll do that," she said quietly.

It was a testament to Ellie's state of mind that she said nothing, letting Fi take the kit from her. She backed up to the wall and leaned against it, staring at nothing in particular.

Homer had had enough. "C'mon," he said, lifting one hand to Ellie's shoulder and gently pulling her towards him. He lifted the strap of the gun on her shoulder, sliding it over her head as she gazed at him mutely. "C'mon." He laid the gun on the table and led her to the next room. He was about to tell her to get some sleep, but found himself instead pulling her to him in a deep hug. She slumped into his embrace as he rubbed her back slowly. After a while he ceased to move his hand, listening to her steady breathing and feeling her heart beat against his. Reluctantly he pushed her away at last, gripping her shoulders as he guided her to sit on the couch. "Sleep," he ordered with a little press to her shoulders. She pulled her boots up against her, laying her head on one of the couch pillows, and closed her eyes obediently. He curled one hand around hers and sat on the floor next to her as she relaxed into slumber. When he was sure she was sound asleep, he released her hand from his and headed back to rejoin the others. Time to learn just what had happened at the Showground…

* * *

"We'll call you when we're ready," came Homer's voice over the radio.

"OK, Homer, we'll be ready," said Fi before setting their radio on the dash. Until the guys had the cattle charging across the bridge, they would have to sit tight and wait for the cue to move.

"So…" Ellie began, "do you like Homer, then?"

"What are you talking about?" Fi gave Ellie a mild glare.

"You know what I mean."

Fi's fingers switched off the radio before answering; a corner of Ellie's mind made a note, but it didn't connect to the rest of her brain. "I don't know. Back in Hell, before… I think I would have said 'yes', if you'd asked me." She sighed. "Now, I don't know how I feel about anything. All I can think of is what's happening out there. The soldiers, our parents…"

"I know what you mean." Ellie looked down at her hands.

"You and Lee?"

Ellie shot her a look.

"It was kind of obvious." Fi rolled her eyes a little.

"Well, yeah," Ellie admitted. "I mean, I invited him to come along because I thought he was so interesting. And even the other day, at Chris's house, we kissed…"

"You did?" Fi exclaimed.

This time Ellie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but… I don't know. I liked it, but I don't know if I want a relationship with him. All of that seemed so important a week ago. Right now, I just want to get through this night. You know?" Her mind drifted, unbidden, to the week before, to Homer's strong arms holding her up when all she wanted to do was retreat from herself.

"Yeah," Fi said softly. She stared through the windshield for a minute. "If they hadn't invaded, would you be dating Lee?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Ellie fell silent for a moment. "That was a different Ellie. She doesn't exist anymore." She opened her mouth to speak again, but at that moment an enemy soldier shouted an order to them from next to the truck door, and all hell broke loose.

* * *

How could it have come to this? Ellie wondered. To seeing her best friend bleeding from a gunshot wound, to saying goodbye to her and not knowing if she'd ever see her alive again? "Pinky swear," she choked out through sobs, hooking her little finger with Corrie's cold one before releasing it.

She watched the Landrover drive away, tears streaming down her face, then turned back to face the others. Robyn and Fi stood with red-rimmed eyes; Chris and Lee stared after the vehicle with somber faces. Homer just looked at her with an expression that matched her own pain. Her legs moved toward him of their own accord, and she fell into his embrace. For the longest time she stood there; her arms wrapped around his torso, her face pressed against his shoulder. She felt more than saw the others move toward the house, as her breathing began to match his. He was warm, and strong, and she didn't want to leave. Reluctantly, she pushed back after some minutes. She felt like crying again when she saw the moisture in his eyes.

"We'd better head back to Hell," Homer said with difficulty.

Ellie nodded and headed back inside to pack up. Homer was right again; Hell was the only safe place for them - for those who were left.

* * *

They reached Hell as the sun finished rising, crawling into tents and falling asleep. Homer thought it would be harder than it was, but he was so exhausted from the events of that night that his eyes had barely closed before he was waking up again. It was late afternoon already, and everything was still quiet. He sat in one of the chairs, staring out over the lake next to their campsite.

Was fighting back the right course of action? Was it all worth it? He had advocated it, planned it, acted on it, and now one of their mates was (hopefully) being treated at an enemy hospital. If they were lucky.

His hands and feet twitched with inaction, and he stood as his mind ran in circles until settling on gathering more firewood. The task was calming, and he deposited his second bundle of sticks in the storage spot in time to see Ellie stumbling out of her tent, bleary-eyed with sleep. By silent agreement, they opened a tin of spaghetti and split it between them, still cold. Neither spoke a word, listening instead to the sounds of the waterfall, the cicadas buzzing, and birds calling to each other. A movement within one of the tents revealed Robyn was awake.

Ellie finished the last bite and went to set the empty tin with the rest of their trash. She straightened and looked around aimlessly.

Homer got up and walked over to her. "Hey," he said. She turned to face him. "Let's go back up to Taylor's Stitch."

Her eyes held questions but she only nodded.

"We'll be back later," he said to Robyn, who was splashing water on her face.

The hike cleared his mind somewhat, and he dropped his pack to stand and watch the sunset. Ellie did the same, coming up beside him. He glanced over at her. Her face was the same mixture of numbness and pain as it had been after returning from the Showground. He took a deep breath slowly and mustered up the courage to take her hand.

She looked at him, the questions even more intense in her eyes. "What—" she began to ask.

He cut her off with a gentle kiss.

She stared at him. "What was that for?"

"Because." He raised a hand to smooth wayward strands of hair away from her eyes. "I realized what's been in front of me all along."

Ellie closed her eyes. "I don't know that I can do a relationship now. I don't know anything right now."

"Then lean on me." Homer sat on the rock to watch the view of the bay and surrounding area, now lacking the Heron Bridge, and tugged on her hand.

Ellie settled herself on the rock next to him, and he wrapped an arm around her. She leaned her head onto his shoulder as the sun slowly sank below the horizon.


End file.
